The One Who Sees
by Mya Uzo
Summary: Maybe Xander's power wasn't s crappy after all. Xander/Kurt Oneshot


I'm making a surprise oneshot! i just cant keep giving all the love to Xander. Xander needs some too.

Xander and Kurt are 16 in this fic.

I do not own buffy the vampire slayer or x-men

The One Who Sees

To say Xander had been surprised to find out he was a mutant was an understatement. He had gaped disbelievingly at the wheel chaired man and demanded proof. Xander just couldn't be a mutant. He couldn't!

It's not that he didn't want to be a mutant. He didn't hate them at all. It was just that he had been normal guy for his entire life. He had been the donut guy and the Xander-shaped friend. Hell he had been kidnapped more times than _Dawn_. He would definitely know if he was a mutant.

He had been wrong though. Professor Xavier, or Professor X as Xander called him, had proven to Xander he had mutant abilities with some sort of mass telepathy device thingy. Xander had blipped on its radar and there was no mistake. Xander was a mutant.

Great. So he was a mutant. He had been excited for all of five minutes before he had learned of his ability. He could _see_ things. Not as in visions of stuff oh no that was just too cool of a power to be given to the Xan-man. No, he could _see_ what people were trying to say, what they weren't saying and personality quirks. He could give new insight on a problem and bring to attention what other people generally overlook. He could look past what people portrayed themselves to be and _see_ into their heart, their soul.

His gift stunk.

Badly. Like two week leftover pizza bad. Like gunk that may or may not be blood or other bodily fluids from the demon of the week bad.

He had moped around for about a week or so before he decided to attend Professor X's school. His friends encouraged him to go and Xander was actually happy to leave. No more demons. No more parents. No more getting donuts for the hungry masses. The only thing he had to worry about was school and not getting lost in the mansion.

It was a nice break, but what was even nicer was the company. Or more specifically the friendly looking blue furred boy standing on the other side of the room. Xander hadn't actually met him yet, but he wanted to.

Why you may ask?

Well, the guy was blue for one thing. Yeah, blue his favorite color. He also had a tail another plus. It was sort of swaying back and forth like a cat's tail. Just swaying. Swaying. Sway-ing.

Xander liked tails. He liked tails more than he liked the color blue. He wondered how much control the other mutant had over it and what it felt like. He wanted to touch it. He had to touch it.

His eyes moved back and forth as he followed the swaying motion of the tail. He crept forward slowly. Oh so slowly and when he was in range he pounced…and landed flat on his face.

The mutant had moved out of the way and wrapped his tail around his body looking at Xander with wide eyes. Xander wasn't one to give up so easily and he tried again. This time he landed on top of the mutant and ignored his yelp as they both fell to the ground.

The tail was still wrapped around his body and Xander wasn't able to get to it. He pouted and straddled the guy's hips.

"Will you get off of me?" Mr. Blue Tailed Guy asked.

Xander blinked at him and shook his head.

"Sorry, buddy no can do."

"Why not?" Mr. Blue Tailed Guy huffed. Xander noticed he had fangs. Ooh fangs, things are just getting better and better. Xander had never been able to indulge in his fang fetish back at Sunnydale. Most of the people that had fangs only wanted to use them to eat him. Hopefully Mr. Blue Tailed Guy didn't eat Xander-shaped humanoids.

"Are you going to eat me?' Xander asked seriously.

"What? No! Will you get off of me?" he tried to push Xander off, but Xander had tightened his legs and thighs determined not to move.

Things were going great on Xander's end. His new friend hopefully boyfriend was blue, had a tail, fangs and he wasn't going to eat him. It seemed like a naughty dream come true. Now if only Xander could get him to stay still.

"I need to touch your tail." Xander said intensely.

Mr. Blue Tailed Guy stopped struggling for a minute, thinking.

"If I let you touch my tail will you get off?" he asked while slowly unwrapping it from his upper body. Thankfully it wasn't being held down Xander's body.

"Possibly." Xander said. What? He was telling the truth. He might get off Mr. Blue Tailed Guy and leave him alone. Or he might _get off_. If you catch my drift. (author note: oh I went there)

His new blue furred friend waved his tail in front of Xander's face. Xander once again became captivated in its movements. He reached forward and grabbed hold of it carefully. His grip light. He ran his thumb over it, awed at the smooth feel of it against his fingers. He heard his captive moan softly.

There was no way he was going to leave Mr. Blue Tailed Guy alone now. He could see so much potential in him.

Xander grinned down at him amused at his slightly nervous look. He slowly leaned forward and whispered into his pointed ear.

"My name is Xander." Xander felt him shiver.

"My name is Kurt."

"Kurt." Xander purred into his ear. Ooh another moan. Nice. He leaned forward and flicked a pointed ear with his tongue and heard Kurt gasp.

He pulled back smirking suggestively. He ground his hips down on Kurt's and reveled in his groan.

"It's nice to meet you Kurt. Have you heard the saying about how you should never judge a book by its cover? Well, your cover looks really nice, but I feel like I need to have a deeper look. Maybe you can return the favor as well?"

Kurt looked up at Xander uncomprehendingly before grabbing onto Xander's hips. One –bamf- later and they were in a bedroom that Xander didn't recognize. Xander was thrown onto the bed and before he could blink his mouth was invaded by a very skilled and eager tongue.

He only had one thought before his mind hazed over in Kurt-induced pleasure.

"Maybe my power isn't so bad after all."


End file.
